1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of towel bar supports generally. Such devices are normally located in conventional bathrooms, lavatories, or other locations where towels are dried or placed for easy usage. The present invention deals more particularly with respect to the field of ceramic towel posts or supports and is further restricted to that field of ceramic towel posts wherein the ceramic is formed by pressing.
Many pressed ceramic towel bar supports are designed to be secured to the surrounding environmental structure by being cemented into the interior wall area. The present invention does not apply to those type of designs but is particularly limited to the pressed ceramic towel bar supports which are more easily detachable with respect to the wall structure. In particular, this class of towel bar supports includes a bracket member which is fixedly secured with respect to the surrounding environmental structure such as a wall and is designed to receive a pressed ceramic slip-on towel bar support mounted thereon. Such supports normally define a slot means in the base area thereof for securely mounting to the bracket means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of types of towel bar supports are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-101,210; D-128,782; 1,034,533; 1,752,683; 2,492,945; 2,705,568; 2,715,468; 2,821,006; 3,550,784; 4,188,178. Many of these designs show towel bar supports which are removable, but none of these designs disclose the slip-on pressed ceramic ambidirectional towel post formed during pressing by a single pressing step wherein the molds do not include movable members.
In order to form a ceramic support with a pressing operation which moves in one plane only, it is of great difficulty to form an aperture facing perpendicular to that plane of movement. In the present case we see the side facing aperture for receiving a bar which is formed with the axis of that aperture perpendicular to the direction of movement of the pressing means. Those portions of the support construction which are, on the other hand, oriented parallel with respect to the direction of movement of the pressing means are conventionally formed. In this instance the cleat slot is so oriented. Heretofore, the stationary mold means would include a separate member such as a rectangular block which would be placed into the mold during formation of the support in order to form the side aperture and would be removed from the final product after removal from the mold. With the present invention a means and method is disclosed for forming the side aperture without requiring this separate labor step. Such a separately removable mold member requires substantial amount of additional time during the formation step as well as requiring much maintenance, time and expense. If it is at all possible to form a pressed fixture, without requiring such separately movable pieces, that process is certainly preferable. The present design provides such a novel process by the formation of side facing apertures by the wiping of an upwardly and downwardly projecting member which essentially wipe one another to form the side facing aperture while the slot in the base area is formed at the same time without the necessity of a removable piece in order to release the pressed piece from the mold cavity.